The last way
by MerlinsBraut
Summary: Der letzte Weg eines BAU-Agents...Chara-Death


the last way

the last way

And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.  
I've lived a life that's full. I've traveled each and ev'ry highway;  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Frank Sinatra - My Way

Wir sehen Augen, die geschlossen sind. Wir werden nie mehr sehen, dass sie von einem wunderschönen haselnussbraun sind. Schön geschwungene Augenbrauen, Lippen, fest verschlossen. Wir wünschen uns so sehr, diese Lippen noch ein einziges Mal lächeln zu sehen...Braunes Haar, glänzend, fein frisiert, seine ganz typische Frisur. Sein Kopf liegt auf weißer Seide. Um seinen Hals ein feines Lederbändchen mit einem Anhänger daran. Ein „Celtic Cross", das keltische Kreuz, Wahrzeichen eines starken Volkes.

War es schon immer da? Hat es ihm jemand umgehängt? Wir wissen es nicht. Es ist aus Messing, kalt und schwer liegt es auf seinem ebenso kalten Hals. Es soll ihn schützen ihn einer unbekannten Welt. Ihm den Schutz geben, den er in dieser Welt nicht hatte, als er ihn brauchte.  
Etwas gutmachen, Lebewohl sagen.  
Doch glaubten nicht die Kelten auch an Wiedergeburt? Vielleicht bedeutet das Kreuz auch:  
Wir sehen uns wieder...irgendwann...in der Anderswelt.

I'll fade away  
The night is calling my name  
You will stay  
I'll sail away

No reason to lie, no need to pretend  
I'm grateful to die  
To live once again  
I'm fearless to fly  
And reach for the end  
And reach for the end

The Rasmus - Sail Away

Der Körper, gekleidet mit einem schönen schwarzen Anzug. Warum? Für wen? Dem Tod ist es egal, was du anhast, wenn du vor ihm stehst. Doch der Anzug verdeckt die Wunden in dem kleinen Körper. ...PÄNG...PÄNG...PÄNG... drei Schüsse, alles Treffer. Bauch...Schulter...Herz...nichts war mehr zu machen...es hörte auf zu schlagen.

Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

Evanescence - Bring Me To Life

Seine Hände, zart und klein, liegen gefaltet auf seinem Bauch…Es scheint, als wolle er noch immer versuchen, die Blutung zu stoppen…Der Bauch ist das Zentrum des Lebens…die Körpermitte…er hält sie fest, lässt sie nie wieder los…seine Mitte. Wir wünschen uns so sehr, diese Hände noch einmal drücken zu dürfen...doch sie sind kalt...kein Leben in ihnen. Es würde uns nicht gut tun...es würde uns verrückt machen.  
Seine Beine liegen ganz gerade, seine Füße in schicken schwarzen Schuhen. Warum alles schwarz? Wie gerne hat er bunte Sachen angehabt...Farben geliebt. Und jetzt...Eintönigkeit...Dunkelheit...eine Farbe der Trauer.  
Da liegt dieser kleine zarte Körper auf der weißen Seide. Seine Haut ist weiß...fast so weiß wie der Stoff der Seide. Seide ist kalt...sein Körper ist kalt. Seide ist weich und glatt...wie sein Gesicht, dass noch viel zu sehr das Gesicht eines Kindes ist. Er liegt da auf der Seide und sieht fast so aus, als würde er nur schlafen...Aber nur fast...

You've been a fallen angel  
Ripped out of the sky  
But as your wings grew strong enough  
You left me - behind to die

L' ame Immortelle - Fallen Angel

Dann sehen wir den Sarg...dunkelbraunes Eichenholz...Wie gut würde die Farbe zu denen seiner Augen passen...wenn er sie doch nur öffnen würde. Bald wird der Deckel geschlossen werden...man wird ihn nicht mehr sehen können...es wird dunkel werden...das Kreuz wird ihn beschützen in der Dunkelheit.

I can´t live  
If living is without you  
I can´t live  
I can´t given anymore  
I can´t live  
If living is without you  
I can´t give  
I can´t give anymore

Mariah Carey - Without You

Wir sehen in der ersten Reihe seine Familie, seine Mutter weint…muss sich setzen…ihre Beine geben nach. Muss ein Kind vor seinen Eltern sterben? Und dann auch noch durch fremde Hand aus dem Leben gerissen? Nein, es muss nicht sein...und doch passiert es...viel zu oft.  
In der zweiten Reihe die Kollegen...Freunde. Müde sehen sie aus, konnten nicht schlafen. Haben Trost beieinander gesucht. Doch es gibt keinen Trost für solch eine Sache. Immer wieder die gleichen bohrenden Fragen, Tag und Nacht, Hätten wir es verhindern können?  
Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre? Bekommt der Mörder seine gerechte Strafe? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht...denn was sühnt einen Mord an ihrem Jungen? Nichts lässt ihn wieder seine Augen öffnen, lächeln und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen über den Gang schlendern...

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

Puff Daddy - I'll Be Missing You (feat. 112 & Faith Evans)

Dann...der Deckel wird geschlossen...und der Sarg langsam in die Erde hinab gelassen. Kalt und dunkel wird es da sein...kein Licht...keine Sonne mehr zu sehen. Das ist das Ende.  
Langsam stehen die Trauergäste auf, gehen nach vorne vor das Loch in der Erde...da drin liegt er jetzt...alleine...sie können nicht mehr bei ihm sein...ihn in den Arm nehmen. Langsam greifen sie zur Schaufel und nach und nach fällt immer mehr Erde auf den Sarg. Das Geräusch, das dabei entsteht, ist furchtbar. Es klingt einem im Kopf nach...es kommt uns sehr laut vor...lauter als normal.  
Das Ende...so wird es sein...kalt und einsam...nur für IHN kam es zu früh...


End file.
